Joker
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: The BAU meets its most twisted and evil killer yet. The Joker. And when he takes an interest in Dr. Reid, things begin to spin out of control. CM Dark Knightxover. No Batman Mention. Reidcentric. Sequel to Superstitious but ok to read without it.
1. A Letter

**--Alright, just a few things before we get started. **

**1. Alas, Criminal Minds is not mine**

**2. Alas, alas, the Joker is not mine either**

**Okay, that's all! : ) Enjoy!--**

**In Memory of Heath Ledger**

**April 4, 1979 - January 22, 2008**

**Joker**

1

"I really think you understand," He said, staring at me, smiling. "I really do, you just tell me you don't." He was circling me, knife in hand. I swallowed. I followed him with my eyes, turning when necessary.

"You know how much you and I are alike Doc. These past few days for you have been denial, denial, denial." His grin broadened at his words.

"I am _nothing_ like you." I scowled. He laughed. The sound echoed around us, rattling me to my core.

"Don't lie to yourself," He smirked, shaking his head. "You can't. Or to me either for that matter. You can try and be one of them but you're not." He stopped walking, then, after a moment, turned to me and walked toward me. Every cell in my body screamed at me to run, to back away and get as far away from him as possible. But intrigue must have stopped me, just one question made me stay where I was: He hasn't killed me yet, why would he now?

He was inches in front of me, still smiling. I don't know if he could hear my heart hammering in my chest, but it was something I wouldn't put past him.

"Doc," He began, his tongue striking the scar at the corner of his mouth. "You and I are tossed into the same category in conversation. Freak." The word struck me like he had hit me. "Isn't that what they called you, hm?" He nodded, though I had remained frozen. "And they call me the same thing. Like, uh, you're big friend. Same principal, different circumstances," He licked the other scar. "We're both apart from the majority…Different. People don't like different, hm?" I swallowed hard and shook my head again.

"You know better than anyone of the, ahem, 'normal people' you work with hate different." It wasn't a question, he knew. I stared at him, pushing back the memories that threatened to flood my mind.

"Both of us have made an impact on this pathetic world that no one can take back. Not even your boss." He paused, turning the knife over in his hand, looking at it as if it were made of gold. His eyes shifted back to me again, grinning.

"We may be on opposite sides of the spectrum, but you and I are the same," I stared at him in disbelief. He giggled, the sound in his throat, at my expression. "There's a fine line between genius and madness Doc, and I think we're both just over that line, hm?" He laughed again when I said nothing. Though I tried to deny it, tried to take his words back from my mind, I knew, no matter how terrible it was, The Joker was right. And he knew it.

* * *

I sat at the conference table, furrowing my brows at J.J.'s worried expression. She'd never had that look about any of our cases before, what was so different this time? I glanced at the pictures pinned up on the board behind her, and instantly wished I hadn't. The smile that had been carved in each of the victim's faces would remain in my mind forever, like so many other things in my life.

Everyone else had filed in, noticing J.J.'s grim expression just as I had. Hotch looked more troubled than usual, which worried me a little. Morgan sat next to me and looked at me for some sort of an answer.

"You knew we'd be called in on this one." I said quietly. He sighed.

"Yeah, I did. I just wonder why now." He said.

"That I don't have an answer to." I sighed.

"You all are familiar with this case, whether you want to be or not," Hotch said. "CNN has made sure the whole world knows what's going on." They all nodded in unison.

"Did they say why they're bringing us in now?" Morgan asked.

"Because they've realized they can't stop this man by themselves," Hotch said. He turned to the board behind him. "Twelve victims, three days. All connected to either some form of power, or a member of an illegal standing."

"Are we sure there's only one unsub then?" Emily asked. "I mean, that seems like opposite ends of the scale right?"

"It's definitely one unsub. This man just gets people to follow him and do as he asks. Most end up as casualties themselves." Hotch said.

"Hotch," Morgan began. "We've never had to deal with an unsub like this before. Not to this extreme."

"There's always a first for everything." Rossi said pointedly.

"We'll have to do the best we can," Hotch said. "And I realize what danger this case holds. If anyone wants to back down, I understand." No one moved, including myself. I've been so close to death so many times, I think it was starting to lose its affect.

I looked at J.J., wondering why she wasn't getting as far away from this case as she could. I glanced at her stomach, seeing the familiar bulge, and fearing for the child's life. And I know she was too, about a hundred times worse.

As if hearing my thoughts, she put her hand on her stomach and looked at me, a small smile on her face. A silent way of telling me it was alright. I gave her a half smile back, telling her that I wasn't assured.

"We're bringing Garcia. He keeps getting to the news through phone calls and video. She might be able to track him."

I sighed. "When are we leaving?" I asked. Hotch glanced at his watch before answering me.

"Now." Everyone stood, looking worried. I needed to look at anything I could get a hold of to understand this maniac. Try and get inside his head before the situation got worse, and it would. People like this always tried for more. Bigger. Meaning more deaths, bigger explosions, all of it.

"Reid," Someone said behind me. I turned. "Someone sent this for you," Morgan said, handing me an envelope. "Be careful, you know, just in case." He said. I nodded and carefully opened it, slowly pulling out the paper folded inside.

"It's alright." I told Morgan. He nodded, relieved and followed everyone out.

I looked back to the letter.

_Spencer,_

_This is probably the most dangerous case you'll ever work, and you have to promise me you'll be careful. Promise me, please? Don't be stubborn and throw yourself into this like I know you will no matter what I say. I miss you Spence, but, I'll see you soon I promise. _

_I love you_

_-Rachel_

I folded the letter and followed Morgan out, grabbing my bag. I could see the words the letter held as if they were painted on the space in front of me. Every solitary line that she had drawn, asking me to be careful. Worry in her every syllable. I guess the news of this case had reached New York. She said she'd see me soon…God, I prayed with all my might she wouldn't come to Chicago, just to make sure I was okay. No matter how much distance time put between us and high school, she'd always be her same protective self. It was just her nature.

God I missed her. So much. Her smile, her laugh, the way she giggled wrinkled her nose when I said something over everyone's heads. And she chewed her nails when she was thinking. And when she kissed me…There was nothing better on the face of the planet than that. In those moments, bliss meant absolutely nothing at that moment. The word wasn't enough to sum something like that up.

I looked up, focusing on my surroundings. I had walked all the way into the jet without realizing it.

"Reid," Morgan said, getting my full attention. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Just thinking." I said quietly.

"About what?" Garcia said, bouncing up out of the seat behind me. I smiled softly at her.

"A lot." I said. She rolled her eyes. Then smiled slyly at me.

"So, who's the letter from?" She asked in a sing-song voice. I gave her no answer but felt my face flush a deep red. I walked to the seat behind her and swiftly sat down, ignoring the grin J.J. was sending across from me.

"Don't say a word." I warned. She held her hands up.

"Hey, I'm not saying a word." She giggled.

"The flight won't be that long," Hotch said. J.J.'s smile faded. "And when we get there we have to immediately go to the Chicago station," The others nodded in understanding. "Reid, look this over," Hotch said, handing me a file. "See if you can find anything." I nodded and flipped the file open, scanning the words that flooded my mind in seconds.

"Hotch, why are we in such a hurry?" Morgan asked. Hotch sighed and sat across from him.

"Because I just got the call that the police chief's life has been threatened." Hotch said. Rossi bowed his head and shook it.

"If we don't hurry, thousands of people will die." He said grimly.

"And that's exactly what The Joker wants." Hotch said.

**--Did you like? Push that pretty button and let me know. And don't worry, the Joker will make an appearance in the next chapter ; ) --**


	2. Are You Ready To Play?

--Okay, here's chapter 2! Have fun!—

2

I walked into the police station, noticing the high intensity in the air as disheveled people walked back and forth. I could tell these people hadn't slept in days. They spat at each other in harsh voices, barking commands or things that needed to be done. They were panicking. And if the people that were supposed to protect the people were on the verge of a frenzy, then the citizens had to be a thousand times worse. And if they weren't already, they would be soon.

"We need to speak with the police chief." Hotch said to a passing officer. The young man nodded and walked over to a cluster of people that seemed to be in a very heated discussion. They were obviously of higher status than the others walking around. Most likely the police chief and a handful of detectives.

When the young officer fully approached the group they all turned to him, agitated looks on their faces. I could tell he was stammering out what Hotch had told him. He glanced briefly in our direction, as did the others, and continued talking. After a moment a man I assumed was Chief Jackson stalked toward us. From a distance he looked like a big guy, up close he was huge. He had to be at least 6'7 and from the size of the rest of him, at least three hundred pounds and fifty pounds…of solid muscle. His dark eyes darted back and forth between us, his cornea's stark white against his dark skin.

"'Bout time you guys showed up," He said. "Me and my boys have done anything we can to find this son of a bitch and we've come up with nothing." Hotch nodded.

"We'll do everything we can to get the Joker off the streets." He said.

I looked around the station again. The anxiety was practically radiating off of the room. Stress levels had to be through the roof. I hoped that wherever the Joker was, he was happy with himself.

"…Penelope Garcia will be helping you with the feeds you have received from him to see if she can find a general area he's been in." Hotch said.

"And the rest of you?" Jackson asked.

"We're going to find him before he kills someone else." Hotch said. Jackson looked over his shoulder and gestured for someone we couldn't see to come forward.

"Agents this is Detective-"

"Rachel?!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Jackson looked between the two of us.

"So, you know each other?" He asked. I nodded, though I didn't look at him.

"Hey Spence." Rachel said softly. I smiled at her, still shocked to see her. I could tell Morgan and Emily were exchanging glances right now, trying to keep themselves silent, but I didn't care. Rachel walked toward me and hugged me. My heart beat faster and my face flushed. I hugged her back, wondering if I'd ever be able to let her go this time. I shut my eyes and squeezed her close to me. She gripped me tighter. All I could think was finally. Finally she was with me again. Finally it actually felt like she was mine, and no one could take her away from me. Finally.

"You just don't listen do you?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"Never have. What are you doing here?" I asked. She sighed.

"I got transferred from New York." She said.

"Thanks for telling me." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah well, I've kinda got my hands full."

I understood. Even if I didn't I couldn't be angry with her right now. Like I said before, I missed her more than I could say.

"Guys you need to see this!" Rossi's voice yelled from a distance. Rachel and I reluctantly broke apart and followed everyone into the next room. Rossi gestured to the T.V. in front of him.

"I knew Chicago's finest couldn't catch me on their own," I looked at the man on the screen. His hair was partially in his face, the red smile shown against the white paint on his face. His hands were holding the camera, the scenery around him changed as he walked around with it. He was grinning at us. "So you went and got the BAU involved." He shook his head, pursing his lips.

"I knew you were crappy cops but…I never realized you needed a babysitter." His tongue lashed out to one side of his mouth. My brows furrowed at this gesture. _  
What was that?_ I looked closer at his face. Then I saw the scars under the red paint. They stretched from the corners of his mouth to just below his cheek bones.

"But, hey, the more the merrier, hm?" His grin broadened. "So, the FBI wants in on my little game. Now, I won't tell you when you start playing," He leaned closer to the camera, his smile fading. "But I think you'll know very, very soon," He smacked his lips together. "And you can ask your friends if I'm a man of my word." He laughed, loud and high pitched before the screen went black and returned back to the news program.

"He's right," Jackson said. "If anything he's not a liar. Every terrible thing he said would happen happened. No matter what we did to stop it." Hotch nodded grimly. I shook my head.

"Alright," Hotch said. "Let's see what we can find out."

**Seven Hours Later…**

"Alright," Rossi said. "We have absolutely nothing on this man. We've been looking all day. No family, no name, no place of residence. It's as if he just appeared on Earth one day."

Emily shook her head and threw the overflowing file onto the desk. Morgan rubbed his temples and continued to read through a file he had gone through at least a dozen times now.

I had been absorbing every single bit information from the case that I could.

The Joker was sadistic. He used a knife to make killings go slowly. Chaos…chaos was something he created to see people in their darkest form. I didn't know why.

He was smart. Very smart, but also insane. Somewhere in his life he'd had a breaking point. Up until whatever that was he could see the darkness starting to manifest. Then there was a stressor. If I had my best guess it was whenever he got the scars. I doubted he would do it himself, unless the stressor happened before the scars were there.

There was just so much we didn't know. So much we usually could find out, but this was different.

"Alright, we'll pick this up tomorrow." Hotch said. "Right now, go get some sleep."

"I booked everybody at the Congress," J.J. said. "If that's alright with everyone." We nodded; too tired to really care where we stayed.

I set the file down and stood, following everyone out. Rachel came up beside me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I miss you." She said softly. I nodded.

"I miss you too." I grasped her hand in mine. She blushed. I pulled her closer to me as we walked outside, heading for the cars.

"How've you been?" I asked. She half shrugged.

"Same old same old. You?"

"Same here." I sighed. I realized we were in front of the car and my heart sank. I didn't want her to go. I pulled her to me, gently kissing her. She kept her eyes closed for a moment after we broke apart, then looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Take me with you." She whispered. I rested my forehead against hers, looking into those eyes. I kissed her again, giving her my answer.

She pulled me to the car behind the one we were standing in front of. Hers, I assumed. I saw Morgan, Emily and J.J. talking amongst themselves, smiling in our direction. Garcia came up behind them, giggling after J.J. filled her in on the conversation.

I tried to put the case out of my mind, or at least keep it in the back of it. And I had succeeded, until we got to the room. When I walked in there was a letter on the desk. I opened the envelope, pulling out a card and a piece of paper. I tossed the card aside and read the note.

_Are you ready to play Doc?_

My eyes grew at the words, but I wasn't really scared until I picked up the card and saw the joker looking back at me.

--Uh-Oh...Feedback much appreciated : ) --


	3. A Really Stupid Question

--Let me clear something up real quick, the Rachel in this story is **NOT** Rachel Dawes from the movie. (For full details on this one, see my other stories "Remember When" and "Superstitious") Alright? Alright. Let's continue!--

3

"Spence, what is that?" I asked, staring at his shocked expression. He looked back at me, gripping what looked like a playing card in his hand. I walked over to him when he didn't answer me. I looked at the note lying on the desk, then at the card in his hand. "Oh my God." I said. I looked at him, practically able to see his thoughts on his face, no matter how fast they were going.

"Rachel," He said hoarsely. "You have to get out of here." He looked at me, his gentle brown eyes pleading with me. Usually that look made me melt like butter and I'd do what he asked. But not this time. This wasn't like the other two cases I had worked on with him. They may have been horrible, and had brought up bad memories from school, but this trumped them all. The Joker was more horrible than anything I had ever seen in my life, and I'd some terrible things. And if this maniac had contacted Spencer, there was no way I was leaving him alone for a second. So, I shook my head.

"No," I said. "Spence I'm not going anywhere." He set the card on the table and faced me, the same look on his face. I felt this twinge in my chest when I saw the pain and fear in his eyes.

"Rachel, if the Joker's going to do something to me you can't be around. If he hurt you…"

"I don't give a damn!" I yelled. "I've been following this psycho since day one and I'm fine right?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. "The only way you're going to keep me from you is if somebody kills me."

He looked at the floor, his brows joining in a line. "Spence," I said gently. "I'm with you all the way on this one. And you can pull rank on me if you want to." I folded my arms across my chest, expecting him to argue with me some more. He looked up at me and put his hand on my cheek, pushing a lock of my hair out of my face.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because of me," He said. "And I don't want to find out…I'm scared for you." I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes briefly.

"Ditto. But we've got to stick together on this one alright?" I said. He gave me a reluctant nod and caressed my cheek. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him toward me, locking our lips together.

Several loud raps on the door interrupted us at that exact moment. I groaned and we broke apart. He smiled lightly at me and went to the door.

"Morgan?" He said, concern in his voice. I turned and saw Morgan at the door, a piece of paper in his hand.

"You get mail?" He asked darkly. Spencer nodded. "So did everybody else." Spencer stepped out of the way and let him inside. "What'd yours say?" He asked.

"'Are you ready to play'." Spencer said. Morgan shook his head.

"Mine says the same thing," He said through gritted teeth. "How the hell did this guy get these in our rooms?! And know where we're staying?" Spencer shrugged, so did I.

"I don't know," I said. "But I guess this means you guys are 'playing' now. Jackson told you he wasn't a liar." Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He grumbled.

"What does Hotch want us to do?" Spencer asked.

"Sleep with our guns next to us." He said bluntly. "He said to take extra precautions but don't change any part of your normal routine. We don't want this guy thinking he's gotten to us." We nodded.

"This is messed up." I said. Spencer nodded.

"Pretty much," Morgan said. "I didn't think he'd have this many resources. I guess I shouldn't underestimate him anymore."

"We never should have." Spencer said. I looked at him, brow cocked.

"Spence, you never did." I said pointedly. He blushed.

"This is why we call him the genius." Morgan said.

"Excuse me," A voice said behind him, out of my sight. Morgan turned and I saw Penelope, gripping her own note in her hand, looking very scared. "I was wondering if there were any big strong men around here that wouldn't mind looking around a very scared blonde's room to make sure the bad guys aren't hiding under the bed or something?" She said quickly. Morgan smiled and walked toward her.

"C'mon Baby Girl." He said. Garcia looked around him at me, grinning slyly, shifting her eyes to Spencer and back to me. I rolled my eyes as they left. Spencer sighed when the door had closed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"This is just the beginning isn't it?" He asked. I sat down next to him and nodded.

"I think he's gonna do things no one ever saw coming just to mess with you guys." I said. He nodded.

"I'm probably going to be insane when this is all over." He admitted. I laughed lightly.

"Sweetheart, I think you're already there." I said playfully. He smiled at me and lightly shoved my shoulder.

"Hey if I'm crazy, what does that make you?" He asked. I smiled smugly.

"An insane person's girlfriend." I said. His face flushed a deep red and he stared down at his hands. I stared at him, waiting for him to talk. I knew before I said the words this would be his reaction. God he was so cute. He looked up at me, an echo of a smile on his face.

"Girlfriend?" He asked quietly. I scooted closer to him and grasped his hand in mine.

"Well, unless you've got someone else I don't know about," I teased. He flushed deeper. "Or if you don't want me to be." He shook his head.

"No I," He cleared his throat. "I want you to be." He said shyly, looking away from me again and pushing his hair behind his ear. I grinned, I couldn't help it. I lifted his chin and had him face me again.

"Really?" I asked. The shyness vanished from his face as he looked at me. Suddenly he pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders when I put my hands on his face.

We were lost. We were up, we were down. We had to be anywhere but planet earth. Everything seemed to be a fuzzy blur that existed in another world somewhere. And it had become the least important thing in my life. I forgot everything that I had once known. I didn't even know my own name. My heart pounded in my chest, thundering all the way to my ears. I gasped each time our lips parted and joined again, unable to breathe. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, tightening around the soft curls as the kisses intensified. He had pulled me so close to him there was no space between us, but that didn't stop either of us from trying to get even closer. God this guy could kiss.

Years, well, maybe seconds, I wasn't really sure, later we broke apart and stayed that way. His forehead rested against my own, just looking at me. My arms were still around his neck; his were around my waist.

"That was a really, really, stupid question." He whispered. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know," We stared at each other for a long time, before I broke the silence. "So, is that what I get every time I ask a stupid question?" I asked. He smiled. "What's FBI mean?" I asked in an airy voice. He laughed.

"We should get some sleep." He said. I nodded.

Minutes later I fell asleep wrapped in his arms, my head resting on his chest. As I did I remembered this saying I had heard somewhere: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present.

* * *

If only I knew then what mystery would be waiting for me when I went to work the next day.

I walked up to the police station, watching Rachel walk in front of me. I'm not really sure why I kissed her the way I did last night, it just kind of happened. For once I did something without really thinking about it. When I walked through the doors I knew automatically something was wrong. More wrong than it had been yesterday. Rachel turned to me, though I had no answer to give her. I looked around for Hotch, or Rossi, or Emily, anyone. I saw J.J. waving her hand at me to come over and I walked swiftly in her direction.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, worried.

"The Joker's contacted us again." She said. My brows furrowed.

"We knew that was coming, why is that a problem?" I asked. Seemingly out of nowhere, the rest of the BAU appeared around us.

"Because he only contacted one of us." Rossi said. I looked at them, seeing the concern in their faces and their anxious stance.

"Me," I said, receiving Rachel's hand gripping my arm as a response. "He's talking to me," Hotch nodded. "I need to see it." I said. Hotch looked over his shoulder in Garcia's direction, then back to me.

I started to walk away, but he stepped in front of me.

"Reid," He said. "Be careful." I nodded and continued walking toward Garcia. Rachel's hand was still in a vice on my arm but I didn't turn to her. She'd try and talk me out of this.

I walked behind Garcia, who glanced up at me, her expression the same as everyone else's.

"Go ahead." I said. She sighed and turned back to her computer. Her fingers jabbed a few keys and I saw the video start. That same face appeared on the screen, grinning, as if the smile never went away.

"I told you that you'd be playing soon," He said slyly. "And I was right. Wasn't I?" He paused for a moment, licking the right scar. "And now, it's time for round one." He paused again. He pulled the camera away for a moment, turning a knife in his hand. One of many that he owned. "You all think you're so smart, well I want to talk to the man you call genius," He was staring at the knife, almost as if the conversation he had started bored him. Slowly a smile crept across his face and he turned back to the camera.

"That's right Doc, I want to talk to you. Meet me at 1105 Trust at three o'clock today. If you come with police or any other friends, I blow up a school. Come with a gun, I kill your friends. Don't come at all, and I kill someone. I'll be there the next day, same time, same rules. It's up to you Doc," He grinned again. "Let the games begin." The laugh, that laugh…it sent shivers up my spine. Even when the screen went black I didn't look away. I stayed frozen, playing the Joker's words in my head over and over again. I turned to Rachel, who was gripping my arm so tightly I was sure there'd be a bruise there later. I said nothing, I didn't know what to say. The same words spun around in my head over and over again, like it was on a loop.

_Let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin…_

--Oh dear, this isn't good is it?--


	4. What's Up Doc?

4

"Hotch, what are we gonna do?" I heard Morgan ask quietly. Hotch shook his head, staring at the floor.

"We're doing all that we can right now," He said. "We're checking every with every officer Chicago has. Once we do that we can go to the address he gave us." I looked at them, incredulous.

"Are you serious?" I asked. They jumped, apparently just noticing I was there. "We don't have that kind of time!" I looked at the clock on the wall, watching it slowly change. Another minute. Another minute. It seemed to tick inside my head, telling me it was getting closer and closer for someone to die.

"Reid," Hotch began. "We're doing everything we can-"  
"Hotch," I interrupted. "Why can't I just go and talk to him?" He and Morgan looked at me as if I were insane.

"You're joking right?" Morgan said. I shook my head, agitated.

"All he wants is me," I stated. "If we try and do anything to keep me safe, or send people with me, hundreds of kids get killed. Or you guys. And some innocent person gets killed if I don't go."

"Kid if you think we're letting you go anywhere near that psychopath…" Morgan said.

"So you're gonna let somebody die?" I yelled.

"Reid, you're not going, end of story." Hotch said. I glared at them, then shook my head and walked away. I looked at the horrid clock again. Seeing it begin to pass the 2:45 mark. Fifteen minutes. Then someone was dead, and it would be my fault.

"Spence what's wrong?" Rachel asked behind me. I turned and looked at her, trying to keep the anger out of my eyes and my voice.

"They won't let me talk to him," I said. "The Joker's going to kill someone if I don't go, and they won't let me." She gave me the same look Hotch and Morgan had.

"Of course they won't!" She exclaimed. "Spence, if they do…the Joker could kill you." I broke her stare and looked at the floor.

"Better me than an innocent person." I said. She put her hand on my face and yanked it up so I faced her.

"Don't you ever say that again." She said harshly. I pulled away from her.

"Rachel, I can't have someone die because of me. Not again." I said. She looked confused. I looked away from her again.

Jack holding that shotgun, pointing at that kid's face, his daughter right next to him. I said everything possible to make him drop it. I though he would…Then he pulled the trigger. He was just a kid. Yeah he kidnapped the man's daughter but did that mean he had to die? And it was all because of my stupid mouth. The look on his face as the gun went off. I could see the begging in his eyes. Then when the bullets struck…my eyes had snapped shut but that doesn't mean I didn't see it.

Raphael screaming at me to pick someone on those monitors to die. And he did it. I watched that woman get butchered, because I picked her.

"Never mind," I said, shaking the memory away. "I just…Rachel I wouldn't be able to live with myself if somebody died because of me."

"You guys'll figure something out," She said gently. "You always do." She gave me an assuring smile. I shook my head.

"You have to remember Rachel," I said. "We've never seen someone like this before." I looked at the clock again. My stomach turned to ice and plummeted. 3:10. I shook my head and looked away. God that thing seemed to be smirking at me, confirming my worst fears. I was too late.

"No," I whispered. I shut my eyes and shook my head again. "No."

Rachel looked at the clock, then at me. "Spence, it'll be okay." She said. I said nothing.

"Reid," Emily said, coming up behind Rachel. "C'mon." I followed her, almost in a daze. We were too late. I knew, I just knew the Joker already had someone lined up to kill. Maybe he was bluffing-who was I kidding? - God useless hoping.

"We've checked the schools and found nothing," Rossi said irritably. "What was the point of that?" He asked. I looked around. We were the only authorities around, everybody else was at a school…

"Check the news." I said abruptly. They looked at me, apparently all confused.

"What?" Emily said.

"All of the police are busy right now. Everything else is vacant, right?" There was a beat of silence before everyone dispersed.

"J.J. check the news, Prentice, Morgan call Jackson and tell them what's going on. David and I will call the banks, Reid, Rachel, call anywhere else you can think of." Hotch said. I nodded and turned, avoiding Rachel's gaze, knowing she'd walk past me.

"Tell Garcia to look at traffic cameras now!" Hotch yelled.

I nodded and went to relay the orders to Garcia. Before I could she stood and nodded in my direction, signaling she already heard, and sat back down. I faintly heard the keys clacking and new she might have something in minutes, maybe even seconds.

"Guys!" J.J.'s voice called, fear in her voice. "Guys we're too late!" I froze where I stood. I felt my heart climb to my throat, suffocating me. I turned, this time looking into Rachel's eyes, silently saying I told you so. I walked past her, every sound had turned to an echo. Something faint. I knew as I jogged toward J.J.'s voice I would hate what I saw. And I did.

"Once again, sensitive viewers be aware, the images are disturbing." They showed a building. I realized it was Chicago National Bank. Then I saw the man hanging in front of it, dead center. A smile carved into his face. And the words spray painted on his chest: WHAT'S UP DOC?

"He did it on purpose," Rossi said. "He sent all of us to the schools so he could do this."

"Jackson's gonna be pissed." Morgan said. I couldn't look away from the screen. From the man's slackened face. He died because of me. Maybe he had a wife, or kids.

Everything was silent around me. And I knew, even without seeing their faces, that they all thought I was going to lose it. That I was going to scream and yell and damn these people for not listening to me. But I wasn't. I couldn't speak right now.

Finally, by a grace of God the image disappeared. But the nightmare wasn't over. It switched over to a video feed, and the bloodied man I had seen was in front of me, his wrists tied, the words vacant from his shirt. He was looking at something in front of him off screen. Even before I heard the voice I knew what it was.

"Go ahead, tell them your name." The voice said, calm.

"Alex Watson." The man said quietly. The voice giggled.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" It asked. Alex shook his head. The Joker laughed again. "You're here becaausse," He said, dragging out the last word. The camera turned to his face. "Because apparently the FBI's balls have dropped off. You got scared Doc, and I told you what would happen if you didn't show, hm?" The camera moved again, back to Alex. I wished it wouldn't. "Now, how many kids do you have Alex?"

"Four." Alex breathed. My heart twisted in my chest.

"Wow," The Joker said. "Four, ya hear that Doc? Four," The camera went back to him. "Day one's over. Same deal tomorrow." I heard Alex screaming before the screen went black. I turned away, sick to my stomach. I shook my head and shut my eyes, still walking away. I couldn't think right now. God this was all my fault. Oh, god what did I do? I barely registered the fact that everyone was looking at me, I really didn't care. I swallowed, blinking several times. I wasn't doing this in front of people I work with. I turned, facing them. I didn't really look at them though. I was only looking at Rachel. Right now, right now I hoped she understood why I was so short with her earlier. Not because I was angry with her, it wasn't her fault. But God, I needed her right now.

"Hotch," I said hoarsely. "Can I leave?" He nodded without hesitation. I walked past them, barely bothering to grab my bag. I heard Rachel's voice, but it wasn't directed at me, then I knew she was following me out the door.

I didn't talk to her on the way to the hotel room. I didn't say a word to her once we got there. I sat down on the edge of the bed, my face in my hands.

My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault…

It seemed to beat with my heart, which was wrenching in every which way possible. The lump in my throat wouldn't go away no matter how many times I swallowed. Neither would the tears blurring my vision. I felt Rachel sit down next to me but I didn't move. Not until she put her hand on my shoulder and said: "It's gonna be okay." Her voice was so gentle right now, because she knew it had to be. I looked up at her, tears still on my eyes, and hugged her. I started sobbing, in spite of myself. She smoothed my hair and whispered over and over again:

"It's alright Spence, it's alright. Shh…" I gripped her as tightly as I could, crying into her neck.

No matter what Hotch said, tomorrow I was not going to let the Joker kill another person. I would not let an innocent person die for me again. No one was going to be another Alex. The thought made me cry harder, with Rachel's soothing words in the background. Her lying, soothing words.

--Aww... :'( --


	5. Why So Serious

5

Another day, it started like yesterday. This case was taking a drastic turn soon, I could feel it. People like the Joker build up to a climax, like a book, or a song. It just builds up to the grand finale, right? Isn't that what all those fairytales and fiction writers led us all to believe? That in the end the hero wins, rides off with the girl, leaving the bad guy dead or in jail indefinitely? But this wasn't a book. This was real life, which is what I think was the scariest part of the whole ordeal. This wasn't something that fell out of a comic book, this wasn't a bad dream that you could wake up from. This was my job.

I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face so I could see the papers in front of me more clearly. No matter how long I forced myself to look at these pictures, go over anything and everything the Joker had said, or done, anything, I could only come up with the same conclusion. We could not stop him. We could try and arrest him all we wanted, but that wouldn't get us anywhere but frustrated.

Well, I take that back. There was only one way to stop him for good. Kill him. That's really all he wanted. I think.

"Reid," Morgan's voice said behind me. I turned to face him, noticing that he was starting to look as ragged as the rest of us. He had gotten about four hours of sleep last night. I myself hadn't gotten any. "Hotch wants to talk to you." I nodded and stood, giving Rachel a reassuring nod when she glanced warily at me. I zigzagged my way through throngs of people, looking for my boss. He was talking to Jackson as I approached, but dismissed him once I was close enough.

"I know what you're thinking Reid," He said. I was confused. "No matter what I say, you're going to talk to the Joker today, right?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. Hotch shook his head.

"Do you remember what I told you last spring? What would happen if you deliberately went against orders again?" I looked at him and nodded. "That applies now. If you go and talk to him, you're fired."

I stared at him for a long moment. I sighed and swallowed, reaching for my pocket. I threw the badge I retrieved onto the desk, never breaking my gaze from his eyes. I noticed how quiet it had gotten around us, but I didn't move. I could see Prentice and J.J. behind him, staring at me with sadness and confusion. I knew Morgan, Rachel and Garcia were behind me, with the same expressions.

"Then fire me Hotch," I said flatly. "I won't let another person die because you won't let me save them. You want to fire me for doing my job, go ahead. I'll walk out of here, but I'm still talking to him. That's all he wants, just to talk."

It was a miracle in itself that I had said those words without stumbling over them. That I had kept my voice steady and hid every ounce of remorse from my face and eyes. I didn't need him to profile me right now. He stared at me, the entire BAU holding its breath. After a moment he sighed. I winced inwardly at the words that would follow. He looked at the floor, then at me, his face unreadable.

"Reid," He said slowly. "You and I both know I wouldn't do that." I sighed, relieved.

"Thanks." I said. Hotch half smiled.

"I still don't like the idea of you doing this." He said in a low voice. I nodded.

"You're not alone." I said. I turned, walking back to the desk I had been sitting at, looking into the eyes of the woman I love.

She shook her head when she saw me, in disbelief. She looked from Hotch, to me, and back again, as if she could silently plead with Hotch to do something, anything to make me stop. I changed my course, walking to her instead. I gently took her hand and led her to a vacant office, carefully closing the door before I looked at her.

"Spence what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She stepped closer to me, anger in her eyes.

"Why are you trying to get yourself killed?" She said, louder this time. "Do you want this psycho to kill you? Do want him to win?" She was yelling now.

"I can't keep letting people die Rachel." I defended.

"So you go on a suicide mission? This is insane Spence!" Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, cursing me with her eyes.

"Rachel, this is something I have to do. If I don't then," I tried not to shudder. "Do you know how many people will die? This man will not stop no matter what we do. I have to do this!"

"No you don't!" She screamed. "This isn't you're responsibility Spence!"

"It became my responsibility when he said so!"

"Don't try and pay the hero Spencer!" I was taken aback, only for a moment. She never called me Spencer. Ever.

"I'm not playing the hero, I'M DOING MY JOB!" I bellowed.

"Damn THE FREAKIN' JOB! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"IF IT'S FOR OTHER PEOPLE, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" I felt a sharp pain erupt on my cheek, tossing my head sideways. I looked back at her in incredulity. She hit me. She hit me.

Tears welled in her eyes, anger still in an echo on her face. She wrapped her arms around my waist, crying and burying her face in my chest. I hugged her close, feeling the hot handprint start to form on my face.

"I'm sorry," She cried. "You had it comin' though." I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." I held her for a long time, kissing the top of her head once in awhile.

"I can't let you do this." She whispered. I sighed and pulled away from her, looking into her red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm going to promise you something," I said. She looked up at me, a question in her eyes. "I promise you, I will come back here alive. I will see you again." She stood on her toes and kissed me.

"Cross your heart?" She asked. I nodded. I looked up at the clock, then back at her.

"I have to go now, or he'll kill somebody else." I said. She nodded.

"I love you." She said. I kissed her and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

I looked up at the building, seeing nothing of strong importance to this place. It was a warehouse. Nothing more. It seemed to have been a project that had been started long ago and had been abandoned. I walked through the door, bracing myself. For what I wasn't sure, but I really didn't want to find out. I looked around the semi-dark room, knowing he was here somewhere.

"Well, well, well," I turned around so quickly I almost fell. "Nice of you to join me Doc." He said. He came toward me, a knife in his hand, the other behind his back. He was smiling, not saying a word as he got closer, closer. He got less than a foot from me and stopped. My heart was pounding in my ears; I had to stop myself from shaking. I was scared, and he knew it.

"You look nervous," He said, attempting to sound innocent. "Is it the scars?" I didn't know. I couldn't answer. My throat had dried and closed and not a sound would pass my lips. He leaned forward, that terrible face even closer to mine. "You wanna know how I got 'em?" He nodded without an answer from me. "Come here." He grabbed the back of my neck and held it fast, sliding the blade into my mouth without me hardly noticing. I tensed and tried to pull away, without any success. "Look at me," He demanded, making sure I faced him. If I thought I was scared before…

"My father was…a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off craazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that," He shook his head. "Not, one, bitah. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He looks at me and says: 'why so seriousah?' He comes at me with the knife. 'Why so seriousah?' He sticks the blade in my mouth," He grinned at me. "'Let's put a smile on that face.'" The knife pushed a little harder against the corner of my mouth, making my heart pound faster. "And…" A little harder. He looked at me curiously. "Why so serious?"

--OH NO!--


	6. Cliche

--Sorry for the delay on the chapter guys. Had some computer trouble but it's okay now! Enjoy!!--

6

"Why so serious?" I was frozen. I knew I should try and pull away without hurting myself, but that in itself would be extremely difficult. So all I could do was stand there and try not to imagine how it would feel if this man sliced my face. Or how long it would take for me to die if he decided to kill me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pinch in my mouth to expand to agony in a split second. Then he laughed. Long and hard. The blade slipped out of my mouth, only leaving a small gash. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was grinning at me, deeply amused.

"You actually thought I was gonna kill you." He chuckled. "I haven't nearly had all the fun I want, yet. I have no reason to kill you Doc."

He stepped back, still smiling, knife still in hand.

I looked into the face I had seen on the news so many times. Up close, actually in person like this, it was so much different. That manic smile had troubled me before, but now, now I could see the scars behind the paint, the menace in his black eyes. Before now he had not been real. Now, I would never forget this face as long as I lived. In simple terms, I was scared.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," He said, licking one of the scars. "Finally." I still found it hard to speak.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I already told you, I just want to talk to you. And I've been waiting a very long time to meet you."

Now I was really confused.

"Why me?" I asked. "Of all the people in this city why do you want to talk to me?" He giggled.

"When I found out the FBI was going to assist in catching me I did a little homework. And when I found out who you were, well I knew we had to talk."

"Why?" I asked, acting more bold than I had been. I wanted answers.

"Because I know you are the only one in this whole city, possibly the whole planet, who understands me."

"No, I don't understand. You're a crazed psychopath." I said quietly. His grin broadened.

"I really think you understand," He said, staring at me, smiling. "I really do, you just tell me you don't." He was circling me, knife in hand. I swallowed. I followed him with my eyes, turning when necessary.

"You know how much you and I are alike Doc. These past few days for you have been denial, denial, denial." His grin broadened at his words.

"I am _nothing_ like you." I scowled. He laughed. The sound echoed around us, rattling me to my core.

"Don't lie to yourself," He smirked, shaking his head. "You can't. Or to me either for that matter. You can try and be one of them but you're not." He stopped walking, then, after a moment, turned to me and walked toward me. Every cell in my body screamed at me to run, to back away and get as far away from him as possible. But intrigue must have stopped me, just one question made me stay where I was: He hasn't killed me yet, why would he now?

He was inches in front of me, still smiling. I don't know if he could hear my heart hammering in my chest, but it was something I wouldn't put past him.

"Doc," He began, his tongue striking the scar at the corner of his mouth. "You and I are tossed into the same category in conversation. Freak." The word struck me like he had hit me. "Isn't that what they called you, hm?" He nodded, though I had remained frozen. "And they call me the same thing. Like, uh, you're big friend. Same principal, different circumstances," He licked the other scar. "We're both apart from the majority…Different. People don't like different, hm?" I swallowed hard and shook my head again.

"You know better than anyone of the, ahem, 'normal people' you work with hate different." It wasn't a question, he knew. I stared at him, pushing back the memories that threatened to flood my mind.

"Both of us have made an impact on this pathetic world that no one can take back. Not even your boss." He paused, turning the knife over in his hand, looking at it as if it were made of gold. His eyes shifted back to me again, grinning.

"We may be on opposite sides of the spectrum, but you and I are the same," I stared at him in disbelief. He giggled, the sound in his throat, at my expression. "There's a fine line between genius and madness Doc, and I think we're both just over that line, hm?" He laughed again when I said nothing. Though I tried to deny it, tried to take his words back from my mind, I knew, no matter how terrible it was, The Joker was right. And he knew it.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He asked wryly. I didn't have to answer. "I know you're, ahem, team inside and out. Just by watching. And I know you. You and I are one and the same."

"I am _nothing_ like you." I repeated, saying it more to myself than anybody else. But something I had learned very recently, this was someone that I couldn't lie to.

"Then why do you cringe every time the word freak is mentioned in conversation?" He said. I said nothing.

"I don't like the word either Doc," He said, shaking his head. "Or crazy. Mm, I really don't like that at all." I nodded, not really thinking about the gesture before I did it. He laughed. "You realize I won't stop." It wasn't a question. But I knew.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. I had to ask. He laughed, louder this time.

"No, no Doc. Unless you kill me, I won't kill you." He grinned. I swallowed, trying not to watch his knife as he talked with his hands.

"What about everyone else?" I asked. He smiled and backed up.

"You know the answer to that one too Doc." He said. I felt my eyes grow and fists clench, I felt blood rise to my face and my body go numb, but I didn't move. He was circling me again, but when he was out of sight I didn't follow him.

"I guess we'll have to continue this conversation some other time." He said brightly. The next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

I'd never been so scared for him. High School, it had nothing on this. Finding out he was in the FBI and could die at any given time. Last year with Marcus, nothing. Now he had walked right into the hands of the guy that made Hannibal Lector look tame. I sat in a random desk chair, staring at the clock as the hours ticked by. He'd been gone for two hours, two long grueling, agonizing hours. And it was almost three now. It was the worst torture I've had to endure. I tried not to remember what the Joker had done to Alex Watson. What if he killed Spence? What if he did something worse to him, or the same? God what if he made him suffer?

I was tearing up for the hundredth time and shook my head. If I thought like that I'd drive more. It made me wonder what I would do if…

I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked up. Morgan was smiling slightly back at me.

"He'll be alright." He said. I nodded.

"I just want him back Morgan," I said. "I can't stand just sitting here and waiting for him to walk through that door or end up broadcasted on the news like the others." He sat down across from me.

"Look at me Rachel," He said. I looked up at him, trying desperately not to cry. "He's going to be fine. Why would the Joker want to talk to him just to kill him?"

"Maybe he will once he gets what he wants from him." I said quietly.

"Don't you say things like that," He snapped. "He'll be fine. He's been through worse, right?"

I nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'm just scared Morgan." I whispered. I looked at the clock again, clasping my hands together so hard they turned white when I saw another half hour had gone by. I felt like throwing up. I wanted him to walk through those doors and give me some long winded explanation of why me worrying was stupid and illogical. He'd hug me when he saw how worried I really was and tell me it was alright, that he was okay and sorry that he'd scared me. But nothing happened.

I bounced my leg, unable to sit still. I watched outside the double doors, trying to ignore the irony of the pouring rain. The heavy drops beat against the windows at a steady pace. I didn't take this as a good omen.

More time went by. Another two hours of it. And by that time I wanted anything, _anything_. I would have taken news coverage and heard the worst than have to sit through this. God what if he was hurt? What if he was alone? Then I saw him. Through the sheets of rain I saw him walking toward the building, getting soaked.

I bolted. I ran as fast as I could out those doors into the cold rain, barely feeling the drops that soaked me in an instant. I reached him and stopped, still wondering whether he was real or not. Water ran down both of our faces, and his hair was soaked. But he was there.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"You scared the crap out of me." I said. He bit his lip.

"Sorry."

I kissed him, braiding my fingers in his drenched hair. I had made a decision. I was never letting him go again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible and never be away from him again.

He pulled away from me and laughed.

"Do you realize how cliché it is for us to be kissing in the rain?"

I laughed too. "Then let's be cliché." I said. He pressed his lips to mine again.

"I love you. And I'm really sorry."

--Aw...Kodak moment! *Click* OKay, now time for feedback!--


	7. Everything's Fine

7

It amazes me sometimes how stupid people can be. They let you know things that they don't really want you to know, but you find out anyway. How? Because of the things they do. How they do them. They may not intentionally say something that you could hurt them with but they do. Wow people are stupid. A person can be smart, logical and think a situation through calmly. People, on the other hand, are scared, idiotic and like to run around in little circles. Animals.

Once survival instincts kick in, civilized people will eat each other. And when they need people who are different than they are they're all for the help. But when everything else is said and done and the harm is out of the way they cast them out, like lepers.

I shook my head and smiled. These profilers think they have everything under control. They think they can peg any criminal that comes their way. Why? Because it's all according to plan. As long as everything goes like they expect they don't worry that much. They go insane when something doesn't make sense. Especially Doc. That kid has to have an explanation for everything so he doesn't feel helpless.

So, because I'm a good person, I'm gonna give him the lesson he deserves. The lesson in chaos. As a personal agent of chaos, I know what I'm doing. They think they can catch me, and I think Doc still does too, but I'll change their minds on that.

Doc is my main target. He is capable of doing terrible things with that brain of his, and I think he knows his true potential. But he says he would never use it. Never take his thoughts and actually use them to cause harm.

I smiled to myself. I can show him that he will under the circumstances, if it means protecting someone he cares about.

These agents are in for the ride of their lives, and Doc is in for a big surprise.

Schemers. They think they know it all. The BAU thinks they can profile anyone, or anything. Wrong, wrong, wrong. They're part of my game now. My personal pawns. But in this game of chess, the genius is the king, not the other player. I laughed, long and hard, shaking my head at what I knew they would be thinking when it happened.

I want them to stop me. They won't do it, but I want them to stop me.

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling, lying on my back, thinking. And thinking. And thinking. I couldn't get the Joker's face out of my head. I thought back on what happened earlier, when I had gone inside the station again.

"Oh thank GOD!" Garcia had screamed, hugging me as tightly as she could.

"I'm alright Garcia," I choked. "Now I need some air."

"Oh," She said, loosening her grip on me. "Sorry." Morgan approached us, looking both relieved and angry.

"You ever do anything like that again I'll kill you." He said. I nodded. He shook his head and smiled. "You have to be the dumbest genius in history you know that?" I nodded again.

J.J. and Emily looked up at me at the same time and grinned. I walked over to them, alternating my gaze from them to the floor.

"Are you guys mad at me too?"

"Mad?" J.J. said. "We're just happy you're alive." I nodded and smiled back.

"Reid," Hotch's voice said behind me. I turned around, trying to decide whether I really was going to be fired after this. "Don't ever do that again." He said. I nodded.

"What did he want?" Rossi asked.

"Just to talk," I sighed. "That's really all he wanted."

"There comes that lying thing again." Rachel said. I looked at her. She looked like she had been carrying a heavy load for a long time and it had just been taken from her. Like she had never been more relieved in her life. I ran a hand through my damp hair.

"So he just wanted to talk to you," Morgan stated. "Why?" I looked at the ground.

"I…I intrigue him," I said. "I'm not really sure why exactly that is but, that's what he told me."

"Oh, great," Garcia said. "The psychopath finds you interesting. Fab. U. Lous."

"Could be worse." I said. Rachel snorted.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, I could be dead." I offered. She glared at me.

"Not funny. Never will be funny. Never say it again." I bit my lip and nodded.

"At least no one else has to die," I said. "I think that's the most important thing."

"Be that as it may," Hotch said. "You could have been killed."

"Yeah, we're glad no one else has to die Reid," Prentice said. "But if we would have lost you in the process of that happening, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Would've made us try and catch this guy a hell of a lot faster." Morgan grumbled. I smiled.

"Well I'm fine. And I don't plan on doing anything like that again any time soon."

"Let's keep it that way." Rossi said.

We tried figuring out where the Joker might be after that. Where he could or would have gone. We looked at traffic cameras to see if we could find his face. Of course, we came up with nothing.

The Joker wasn't done. He was going to get the rest of the BAU involved with his game like he had with me. On a personal level. The police are getting restless and angrier as the days went on and incident after incident left police officers dead. I shut my eyes and pressed my fingertips to my temples.

What was he going to do? Who was he going to target next? Why haven't I figured out a way to catch him yet?

Maybe this is one killer I can't catch. One that might actually be smarter than I am. Or possibly he's not smarter than me. Maybe I just refuse to think the way he does so I _can_ find him. Maybe I'm just too scared. But not for my safety. Because I might be able to think the way he does, and be just as crazy as he is. That's what scares me. Man, get his face out of my head!

I feel the bed shake as Rachel plopped down on it. I look up at her and try to smile.

"What's wrong Spence?" She asked. I sighed.

"I can't get the case out of my head. It just won't let up. I'd kill for any kind of distraction right now, I really would."

* * *

I thought twice before I did it. Then I decided, what the hell, why not? What's the worst that could happen? So I after about two seconds of hesitation, I leaned down over him and started kissing his neck. He gasped softly and opened his eyes. I didn't move.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He breathed. I paused for a moment.

"Distracting you." I said. He sat up. I started kissing his neck again. He seemed frozen. He shut his eyes. I tried not to smile when I felt his pulse pounding under my lips. He was breathing deep. Slowly his hands wrapped wound my waist. One of my hands was on his face. The other was tangled in his hair.

I moved my lips to the hollow behind his ear. He gripped my waist tighter. Slowly, this seemed to be a mutual agreement, he started to lie down and I followed him. My hands moved to the first button on his shirt and my lips moved to his. He stopped kissing me when the button came undone.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" He stammered. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh," He swallowed. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Unless, you don't want to." I said quietly. He shook his head.

"No, I…I uh…" I understood. We were kissing once more. His hands were on my face. Mine were still on the buttons. He sat up halfway and shook it off a moment later. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest I was a little scared he might have a heart attack. His hands gently grazed my neck and slid down my shoulders, down my back and to the hem of my shirt. He hesitated, hands shaking. I pulled my lips away from his for a moment and looked at him. He looked up at me, folding his lips like he always did when he was nervous.

"You've never done this before, have you?" I whispered. He shook his head slightly. I smiled gently. "It's alright." I kissed him again and placed my hands on top of his, telling him to go ahead. We broke apart as it came up and over my head. He looked at me for a moment, then wrapped an arm around my waist and carefully rolled over.

He was leaning over me, his thumb tenderly running over my lips. I looked into his eyes, seeing how much he loved me right then and there. He kissed me deeply. I felt passion in his touch, which was so incredibly gentle it was almost overwhelming, and I wanted more. But I had to ask.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He shut his eyes.

"Don't let me think," He said softly. "If I do I'll talk myself out of it. But yes, I'm sure." That was all I needed.

--OMG! Tell me what you think!!--


	8. A Bad Feeling

8

I woke up and wasn't sure what was going on. Or where I was for a second. Then I looked down and saw his arm slung across my stomach, pulling me against him. I felt his face in my hair. I sighed and smiled softly. I rolled over so I was facing him. I was glad he was sleeping. The past few days he was lucky to get even one hour of sleep. He had too much to think about to sleep.

He had tried and tried to think of a way they could catch the Joker, but I knew he was second guessing whether he would figure it out before they got close. He worried too much, that was obvious. But right now he looked peaceful, like he was happy.

And at that moment he winced and dug his head deeper into the pillow. He moaned softly a second later. My face was pained when I pushed back his hair and stroked his face. He was prone to nightmares, always had been. And it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't talk in his sleep.

"Shh, Spence, it's okay," I whispered. He moaned again. "Hey, it's okay baby. Shh, I'm here. It's just a dream. Shh…" Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I told you I couldn't get it out of my head." He said quietly. I kissed him gently. I looked into those deep brown eyes I loved. And I saw something I didn't see much. He was hiding something from me. Don't ask me how I could tell, I just could.

"Spence, what's wrong?" I asked. He bit his lip.

"Nothing," He ventured. I shook my head. "It. It's just something he said okay?" He didn't have to tell me who.

"What did he say?" I asked. He looked down. "Spence, please."

"He won't kill me," He said reluctantly. "But…He said he might kill you, or everyone else." I heard the pain in his voice. And I saw it in those eyes, even though he looked down again. I shook my head and lifted his chin.

"Hey," She said. "That's not your fault. And besides, they're FBI agents. I think they can take care of themselves." I assured.

"Not with this man, Rachel," He said. "This is different. He does things I've never thought possible. And he does the unthinkable. That's why I can't get to him, because I refuse to think like him." I knew that Spencer could do terrible things with his mind if he wanted to. And he was a little scared to find out how far he could test his head. He could find out just how much he could do, and if he could think ahead of the Joker, that would prove it. But he would try. If it would save everyone else from being killed like he predicted, you bet your ass he'd try as hard as he could, no matter what the side effects.

"Spence, whatever you decide to do, just be careful okay?" She said. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I will." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I glanced sideways at the clock, the digital numbers reading three a.m.

"Let's go to sleep." I whispered. He pulled me close to him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and sighed. He ran his fingers through my hair, knowing good and well it would put me to sleep in minutes.

* * *

I didn't intend to not be able to look at her without blushing today. But it seems that's how it turned out. We were still working on finding the Joker's location and every time she walked past me, or I heard her voice I felt my face turn red.

"Anything Reid?" Morgan asked. I shook my head, trying not to look at Rachel and trying even harder not to blush again. Morgan turned and looked over his shoulder and then back to me, grinning broadly.

"No way," He said. The color in my face deepened and I looked at the file again, as if it were more important than anything else around me. "Uh-uh, really?" I still said nothing, but I knew his grin got even bigger. He laughed out loud.

"What?" J.J. asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Morgan shook his head and looked back over his shoulder. J.J. followed his gaze and gasped.

"Really?" She said, looking at me.

"No!" I said shortly. She grinned and turned around, walking toward Rachel and grabbing Emily's arm to follow her.

"Great." I grumbled. I glanced up every now and then, trying to be indifferent, but it didn't really work. Rachel was smiling lightly as she spoke, and whatever she said amused J.J. and Emily to the point of them laughing profusely.

"Girl talk man," Morgan said, slapping his hand on my shoulder. "There ain't no way to stop it."

"Guys," Hotch said, coming around the corner. "Come here, he's on the news again." I stood and followed him, stifling a groan when I saw that Garcia had joined the girl's conversation.

"C'mon girls," Morgan said with a smile. "We actually have to work right now." It seemed Garcia couldn't stop smiling, and Emil and J.J. couldn't stop giggling. I stopped next to Hotch, looking at the T.V.

"…And we have received video footage, once again, from the infamous serial killer the Joker." The anchorman said. I swallowed, anxious to see what horrors he could possibly have come up with now.

"There's a bomb in two schools somewhere in Chicago. Full of kiddies. They go off real, real soon. An hour soon. If you don't hurry, there's going to be some Mommies and Daddies that feel pretty abandoned by their boys in blue."

_What's the point of this? _I thought. _There has to be a catch, there always is._

"If you find me before the clock is up the bombs will be deactivated. If not, well, boom. You know what you have to do Doc," He winked at the screen. "Good luck."

"Damn it!" Morgan said.

"Alright I want all units to every school in Chicago. Get SWAT and the bomb squad out there as fast a you can," Jackson ordered. He turned to Hotch. "You guys have to find this guy quick." He said.

"We know." Hotch said. Jackson nodded and turned back to the other officers.

"Call the schools tell them to evacuate now and all the other buildings around them now!"

The officers left the building in a rush, yelling at each other and into radios. We were left alone again.

"How in the hell are we gonna find this guy?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Rossi said. "We'll have to go ff of everything we have on him to try and figure that out."

"I'll see if I can dig anything up from the video we've gotten." Garcia said. Emily shook her head.

"This is near impossible." She said. I bit my lip.

"I can find him." I said. They all turned to me, incredulous.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"I can find him. I just need some time." I said quietly.

"Hey, whatever you need to do man." Morgan said. I nodded and went back to the desk I had been at.

"Spence," Rachel said. I looked up at her. "Be careful." I flashed her an assuring smile she didn't buy.

"I will," I said. She frowned. "Rachel, we don't have a lot of time." She nodded and walked away. I shut my eyes, and thought. I went through every word, every dead body, every gesture, everything I knew about this case and the Joker and asked myself, where would he go?

An hour soon…the clock is up. Why would he say that? Why didn't he say time is up? Abandoned…If I was going to blow up schools, filled with kids, what would I want? Why would I do that? I'd be somewhere I could see it. Somewhere I could hear the screams of people. Somewhere I could watch the people die.

I stood and jogged to Garcia.

"Garcia I need you to look at something for me." I said hurriedly.

"Yeah," Garcia said, slightly surprised at my sudden appearance. What do ya need honey?"

"I need you to look for abandoned building, particularly ones that have a view of at least two schools." I said. Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"There's at least twelve." She said.

"How many have a clock on it?" I asked. Her fingers sped again.

"One. 1425 Terrace Street."

"Thank you." I turned and went to Hotch.

"1425 Terrace street." I said. He nodded.

"And we have twenty minutes, let's go."

* * *

We drove. And drove. And fifteen minutes later we were in front of the building. The windows were boarded, there was graffiti on the walls, and a large, broken clock perched on top of it.

We rushed in, I ran in first, and ran up the stairs, checking room, after room. Rounds of "Clear!" sounded throughout the building. But I knew where he'd be. And I was right again. Top floor, the one with all the windows.

"Put your hands in the air!" Morgan bellowed. He had his back to us. His hands went in the air, along with a knife that was in his left hand. "Drop the knife!" He hesitated. "Drop it now!" It fell to the floor with a clang. Morgan rushed forward and cuffed his hands, turning him around.

He grinned at me.

"Nice work," He said with a wink. "You see now, what you can do?" I said nothing.

"You have the right to remain _silent_," Morgan spat. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the…" He walked him out of the door, and his eyes never left me.

We had him. We had actually caught the Joker.

But something inside me said something was wrong. That it was too easy. And I was sure it was. Which is why when the school blew up behind us while we were driving away I wasn't _nearly_ as surprised as everyone else.

--What do you think? Like? No? Tell me so!--


	9. The Rules

--Hi!!--

9

"What the hell just happened?!" Morgan bellowed. Chaos started almost instantly. People ran screaming. Cars swerved and crashed into each other in front of us. Hotch swerved to avoid the collision and pulled off to the side of the road. We all jumped out simultaneously, drawing our guns. I looked back at the police car that had pulled in behind us, looking past the front seats and through the linked mesh.

He was grinning at me. His tongue struck out at the side of his mouth.

"Hotch what the hell just happened?" Morgan bellowed.

"I, I…" Hotch seemed to be at a loss for words.

I couldn't move. I shook my head at him. His grin broadened. I darted over to car.

"Roll down the window!" I demanded. The officer shook his head. I pulled the badge out of my pocket and shoved it against the window. "Last time I ask nicely!" The man nodded. I moved to the back window and wishing it would go down faster.

"Can I help you Doc?" He said, still grinning.

"You lied! You said if we got here in time you wouldn't do it! You said-" He laughed, interrupting me.

"Ah, ah, ah, Doc. You remember what I said when I first let you play?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

_Come with a gun, I kill your friends. Don't come at all, I kill someone. Come with your friends or police… I blow up a school. _

"You're serious? You blew up that school because-"

"Who said it was just one?" He said slyly. I couldn't find words.

"Get him downtown." I said quietly. And his laugh was cut off by the window closing. I watched the car drive away, unable to look at anything else.

I turned and walked back to everyone else.

"We can't do anything else here," J.J. said. She was silent for a moment. "How many people were in there Hotch?" Hotch exhaled slowly.

"About thirty." He said. I winced and turned away.

"Why did he do it?" Morgan asked angrily. "He said if we got here in time he'd deactivate the bombs! What the hell went wrong?!"

"Me, it's my fault," I said. I tried to look away from them when they gave me the looks they did.

"Reid I doubt this had anything to do with-" Prentice began.

"No," I interrupted. "He told me the first time we saw him here that if I showed up to see him and you or the police were with me, he'd blow up a school. And he did," No one spoke for awhile. "He said there were more bombs." I said.

"Then we have to go find out where they are." Hotch said.

* * *

I felt sick when I saw the school explode on the news. I felt so relieved when I remembered they had evacuated the children. But there were cops in there too. Cops with families, and kids and friends and parents. That made me sick too.

I saw the cars pull up outside. A cop car followed by the black SUVs I saw only too often. I waited for them to get out. I waited to see if everything was okay. Then I saw what got out of the back of the police car. He smiled at me when he walked through the doors. I scowled at him, my fists clenched. He continued to grin broadly.

"Hey Rachel," Penelope said, filtering through some files she had piled in her hands. She was walking right toward the officer and the Joker both without paying attention. "I was looking at those numbers you wanted me to-" She looked up too late. She almost ran right into him. "Oh my God!" She squealed before she backed away so fast she almost fell down. He laughed. She walked swiftly over to me, never taking her eyes off of him.

"O-okay," She said shakily. "Next time please warn me before I run into a madman." I nodded. He turned his head once we were out of the usual line of vision. And he didn't stop looking at us until he turned the corner.

"I can't believe we actually got him," Morgan said, appearing suddenly behind me. "Sorry." He said, noticing he had startled me and Garcia.

"I can't believe that school still blew up after what he said." She said.

"Yeah…" Morgan said, trailing off. I looked around him, seeing everyone else enter the station, looking more disheveled than before. But Spence was the one that worried me the most. He looked angry. No he looked past angry, he looked pissed. That in itself was a phenomenon. He walked past me without even looking in my direction. I followed him. I think he knew I was there but he said nothing. He walked into the same empty office we had a few days earlier. He

"Spence?" I said quietly. He said nothing still. He shoved his hair out of his face and shook his head a few times. He was thinking, I saw it in his eyes, and whatever he was thinking about was making him angrier by the second. "Spence I saw what happened-" He scoffed and turned around. "If you think that's your fault-" I began. He turned around abruptly, fury in those eyes that were usually so gentle.

"It is Rachel," He growled. "I was, so stupid. I didn't think that the rules before still applied but I was wrong. He blew the school up because I brought police and everyone else with me to arrest him. So he blew the school anyway and he says there's more!" I flinched. "Thirty men and women are dead because I didn't think! If I wouldn't have been so stupid and taken another second just to wonder if maybe the level of the game had changed but the rules were still in tact, maybe those people would be alive!" His face was red, his fists were clenched. I didn't think I'd ever say it, but I was scared of Spencer Reid. "And it's all because I wasn't smarter than that bastard!" He turned and rammed his fist into the wall next to him. Over and over and over again. "DAMN IT!" He yelled repeatedly.

I was still wincing every time he yelled. I felt tears come to my eyes and I started to cry no matter what I tried to do to stop. I leaned up against the back wall, sobbing. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to look away from the terrifying sight. I couldn't see my Spence anywhere.

He stopped finally and collapsed to his knees, blood on his hands. "Damn it!" He breathed. He turned and looked up at me.

* * *

I'd never been so angry in my life. That's why I was caving in the dry wall. I'd never felt stupid until now. I didn't even hear Rachel until I sank to my knees. The blood left my face, the pounding of my heart died down to where I could barely feel it like normal.

I looked up at her and felt my heart break. She was staring at me, crying. I saw fear in her eyes and realized what I had done. I stood, ignoring the pain pulsating through my bloodied hands and walked toward her slowly. The anger was gone. The guilt was suppressed. All I cared about right now was her. My girlfriend was crying and I had to make her stop. I hated it when girls cried. Especially ones I cared about. My heart twisted at the terror that filled her face as I got closer.

"Rachel," I said gently. "It's okay, I'm sorry." The fear faded, the tears stayed. She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I got the blood off of my hands as best as I could and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Rachel I didn't mean… I'm not…" I couldn't find the right words. "I… I just…God I'm sorry I-" She placed a finger to my lips and rested her head against my chest, her sobs subsided. "I feel so stupid." I said after awhile.

"You didn't know." She said hoarsely.

"It was something I should have thought of."

"Spence," She looked up at me, her eyes still red and filled with tears. "Please, don't. What's done is done and it's nobody's fault." I nodded. She caressed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated. "And I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. "And never let me see my Spence go away again," I nodded. She looked behind me. "I think they're going to interrogate him." She said. I nodded again and pulled her close.

"They won't let me talk to him. He knows me too well." I said. She looked up at me again.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked. I pulled her head to my chest.

"Hold you."

* * *

They were coming to talk to me now. Probably to find out where I put the other bombs. I smile at the thought that they think they've stopped me. Wonder where Doc is? He likes to play. He won't admit it but he does. I look around the room, knowing they're all most likely drawing straws to see who comes to talk to me. I smiled again. I licked one of the scars that I remember getting so well.

They'd all see shortly what kind of games I play. And they'd never see what I'm about to do coming.

--Uh-oohh...--


	10. The Smoking Gun

10

I walked into the interrogation room, telling myself I was ready for anything this guy was gonna throw at me. It was a lie but hey, a guy can dream right?

"Morgan," Hotch said behind me. I turned. "Be careful. He'll do anything and everything to try and rattle you." I nodded. Rossi shook his head as he looked through the two way mirror.

"No prints, nothing in dental or DNA, clothing's all custom, nothing on him but unregistered knives in his pockets. It's like he doesn't even exist."

"He has nothing to lose." Emily stated. I shook my head.

"What's he hiding under all that makeup?" I asked.

"That's just it," J.J. said. "He's not hiding anything. He's showing us who he really is."

"It'd be nice if we could get his real name though." Emily said.

"I should probably talk to him before he has too much time to think." I said. Hotch nodded and I opened the door. He smirked at me, I did my best not to scowl.

"Hello Derrick," He said. "How've you been?" I sat down across from him.

"Where's the other bombs?" I said calmly. He smacked his lips together and gave me a disapproving look.

"Now, that's not a very good display of manners, hm?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"You can either tell me where they are now and we can probably work out a deal or-"

"What?" He interrupted. "Are you going to send me to county? 'Cause I highly doubt that Derrick, I really do."

"Or I'll kick your ass." I finished. I knew Hotch probably wouldn't like the comment very much, but damn it I was agitated. He giggled.

"I doubt that too," He sighed and licked a scar. "Alright. There's four bombs scattered about the city. School doesn't get out for another hour. If you think you can evacuate the schools that fast you're crazier than I am." He chuckled when I scowled again.

"I don't like games." I said through clenched teeth. He laughed, the sound echoing around the small room.

"Then you need to send someone else in here that does, Derrick, because you're playing one. You got involved with this game a long time ago. Don't you remember my little message?" I'd never forget it. "Now, you have a very short amount of time to find these bombs before, pshh!"

"Give me the names of the schools." I said. He smiled.

"Where's Doc? I like him. He plays along. You know why? Because he's figured it out. No wonder they call him genius and not you."

"What has he figured out?" I asked. He grinned.

"Now, you don't tell your friends to share secrets of their other friends do you?" He said.

"Give me the names of the schools." I repeated. He shook his head.

"With your manners, no. No, I need to talk to Doc. That's the only way you're going to know anything." I looked at the two way mirror behind me, even though I could see no one, and I stood.

"Hotch," I said, once I had left the room. "What do you want me to do?" He didn't return my gaze. He stared at the Joker through the glass, his expression unreadable.

"Get Reid," He said. "We need those schools as fast as possible. If Reid's the only one he'll talk to we don't have another choice." I nodded grimly.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

When Morgan walked in I knew whatever he was going to tell me wasn't good news. I don't really know how the situation could get any worse, unless the Joker was going to take another step over the line of sanity.

"Reid," He said. "He wants to talk to you." My brows creased.

"Why?" I asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I don't really know. He says he likes you…and that you're the only one he'll give the names of the schools to." I nodded. Rachel looked up at me, fear in her eyes once again.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "He won't kill me. I know he won't."

"How?" She asked shakily. "Did he pinky swear or something?" I smiled.

"No, he told me so," I said. She scoffed. "Has he lied to us yet?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'll be alright." I walked toward the door, Morgan leading the way. He stopped on the way out and backed up. He looked back at me, then at the busted wall. I hastily shoved my hands in my pockets and blushed.

"Reid," Morgan said with false authority in his voice. "Do we need to work on our anger problems?" He said with a grin. I shoved his arm and walked past him. Once I saw him in the interrogation room I realized this was no time to be joking. No pun intended there. The smile on his face was enough to show me how serious this was. Hotch nodded at me when I passed, signaling his okay on the matter. I opened the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling before I entered.

"Doc," He said cheerily. "So nice to see you. Much better than the other one. I don't think the big guy likes me."

"Morgan said you would give me the school names. Are you or are you not?"

"Oh, I am, I am," He said. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm a liar. I want to keep your respect Doc."

"I don't have any respect for you." I said evenly. He laughed.

"Of course you do! You wouldn't play my game so well if you didn't."

"I don't."

"There you go lying to yourself again. That's not good for you ya know."

"Please, I just want the names. We can talk after this."

"There we go, a good set of manners," He said almost proudly. He looked at the two way and grinned. "That's how we ask nicely Derrick." He turned back to me.

"The names, Joker." I said. He grinned.

"Easton Mills, Chicago High, Lincoln Elementary, Highland Preschool." He said. I tried not to feel sick at the thought of a bomb going off in a preschool. I stood.

"Thank you." I said calmly. I turned and hurried toward the door.

"No, thank you Doc." He said vaguely. I hesitated for only a second before I left the room. No time to play his games. Right now, we had to save children.

"I want anyone and everyone down to those schools and getting those kids out now!" Jackson bellowed.

I followed Emily toward the doors. Rachel pulled me aside when I passed her.

"Be careful." She said. I kissed her.

"I will. Are you coming?" She shook her head.

"Somebody has to watch psycho." She said. I nodded and kissed her again. I turned toward the door again and walked out of the station. Looking back, I wish I never had.

* * *

I was outside his holding cell, ready to beat his face in if he didn't stop humming. God he was driving me insane. I think it was because he was bored.

"Do you want a crossword puzzle or something?!" I bellowed. He laughed.

"Well, finally, the pretty girl talks to me." He said. I scowled.

"You were just waiting for that weren't you?" I muttered. He smiled at me.

"Yeah," We were silent for a few minutes. "Ya know your boyfriend really interests me." He said. I said nothing. "And he plays along so well. Like right now. He knows the only way to get what they all want from me he has to play by my rules. He's smart. And yet so naïve at the same time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat. "He's a hell of a lot smarter than you." He smiled at me. That smile you get from the class know it all when you say something stupid.

"As far as you know." He smirked.

"What?" I said.

"Right now, he's seeing one thing, while there's another completely different situation going on right under his nose."

"Care to elaborate?" He smiled that smile again.

"You'll find out soon enough." He nodded behind me to the table his knives were sitting on. One started emitting purple smoke from the end. I got dizzy before I could get away form it. I fell soon after that, coughing, my hand over my mouth. I looked over at him, wondering when he'd fall over. He was grinning down at me from his spot behind the bars. He saw the question in my eyes and looked up. The vent was devouring the smoke like a hungry child, just out of reach from where he was. He giggled. The smoke stopped, but my world was getting darker, and darker. He bent down and reached for the keys clinging to my belt. They came off with ease. He sighed.

"Ya know, sometimes I think this is too easy." The last thing I heard before I passed out was his laugh.

"Spence…"

--Double Bubble, Rachel in trouble! Feedback please!--


	11. Playing the Game

--What's gonna happen now?? Let's watch...--

11

We had deactivated the bombs without complications. They were fairly simple, but powerful. And for a fleeting moment, I thought we had won. We had the Joker in custody, and we had foiled his attempt to destroy more lives. For a moment I thought that I could possibly get a decent night's sleep without having to worry about what he had sent to CNN or Fox or any other organization. A recorded message or even a tape of some sort. I hoped, for a moment, that Rachel and I could get one normal day as a couple in. But I was wrong. So, so very wrong.

I didn't know something was wrong until I had entered the station. People had gone in before me, and they were all walking around frantically, listening to Jackson's bellowing orders. Hotch was trying to calm him down. I looked around for Rachel but didn't see her. She was probably near the holding cells still, keeping an eye on the crown jewel of Chicago's criminals.

"Calm down sir," Hotch said. "They couldn't have gone far."  
"How did he escape?" Jackson bellowed. "There is no way he could have talked her into letting him out!"

"No one's saying she would. But that is irrelevant right now Jackson," Hotch said. "Right now we have to find her before he does something drastic."

"What's going on?" I asked. My heart had started to beat faster and faster at their words. Thoughts came into my mind that made me want to scream and I refused to let them be true. But my fears were realized when Hotch looked at me the way he did. The same way a doctor looks at someone who's lost a loved one. The one that says: "You don't know do you?"

"Where's Rachel?" I asked. The same look. "Where is she?!"

"He took her." Hotch said quietly. My world shattered. Sound became lost. I went numb. No words I wanted to say would come out. I saw her face, heard her laugh, and realized I had lost her.

"What?" I blurted, unable to say anything else. I couldn't think, there was only one thought that ran through my mind. _Lost, lost, lost…_

"We don't know how he did, but she's gone." Hotch said. I bowed my head. It didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense! I ran my hand through my hair frantically.

_Find an answer. Find an answer now. If you have a problem you find an answer to make it go away. Your problem is you lost her and you need to get her back. Your answer is…God, you don't have one do you?_

"What, what're we going to do?" I stammered. Hotch gave me a helpless look.  
"What's wrong?" Garcia asked. A sob clogged my throat but refused to come out.

"Rachel's gone," Rossi said. "And so is the Joker." Garcia gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at me.

"Oh, god, Reid…" I couldn't say anything. If I did I'd cry. Or scream. Or possibly both. "I was in the other room, and I didn't hear anything. I-"

"Garcia, it's not your fault." Emily assured.

"Reid," Morgan said. "Sit down before you pass out." I sat down.

"We're gonna find her man." He said. I was still trying to find some sort of solution, coming up empty every time. He looked at me like he expected me to say something. I wanted to, but if I did I would most likely puke.

"Guys!" J.J. yelled from across the room. "Guys come here, quick!" I was the first one to move.

_She's dead. _I thought helplessly. _He killed her. God he killed her. I know he did. Oh God…_

I knew I would see his face when I looked at the screen. Grinning as usual, the madman began to speak.

"I may have something that belongs to you," He said. I scowled. Hate filled my heart and turned it hot, then to ice. "In fact, I think it might be this lovely woman right here." The camera swiveled around, and my heart stopped. Her arms were bound behind her. There was a piece of white cloth in her mouth. There was fear in her eyes and sweat on her face.

"Rachel." I breathed. A purple gloved hand grasped her face and made her face the camera. My fists clenched along with my jaw.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" He said, off camera. "If one member of the BAU isn't dead by noon she dies. Oh, and they have to be killed by you Doc," The air went from my lungs. I was even deafer to everything else around me. I was scared my legs would give out form under me. "And I'd hurry if I were you Doc," He grinned. "Because I think she really like you. Pretty sure you like her too. Don't you?" He pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Spence!" She said in a shaky voice. "Please, don't do what he says I'm not worth it. Spence-" He lifted the rag to her mouth again.

"Tick tock Doc," He said. "Better hurry." I turned and sat down. The room was spinning. I couldn't breathe.

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? _Everything seemed to disappear around me. Nothing mattered. Nothing made sense. Nothing was relevant. She mattered. Getting her safe mattered. Getting her with me and as far away from the Joker mattered. That was all.

"Reid," Hotch said, his voice sounding miles away. "We'll figure this out. We can do something to get her back. We-"

"How?" I asked. My voice sounded empty, and just as far away. "What do you think I should do, Hotch, kill one of you?" J.J. bit her lip and looked away.

_I have to get her back. I'll do anything…but will you kill someone? I…I…_ I buried my face in my hands. I didn't know what to do. Think, think damn it think! It's the only thing you know how to do! What did he say…Think about what he said. Find a way through it. Find some sort of loophole…

"One of us could fake our deaths." Garcia suggested. I shook my head.

"He'd expect that. There's no way he'd believe it." God my voice sounded hollow.

What did he say, think…

_If one member of the BAU isn't dead by noon she dies. Oh, and they have to be killed by you Doc._

What can I do? What-

I sat up quickly. It had just dawned on me, and once again, I felt really stupid. I stood up, making everyone jump in surprise.

"I know what to do," I said. "He's expecting me to either actually kill one of you or have you fake your own deaths, but I won't do either."

"Then what are you gonna do kid?" Morgan asked.

"He said a member of the BAU has to be dead by the noon and I have to kill them. But he didn't say which one."

Rossi shook his head.

"No, Reid you cant-"

"If it gets Rachel safe I'll do whatever it takes."

"What?" Morgan said, looking back and forth between me and Rossi. "What is he gonna do?"

"He won't kill one of us," Hotch began. "But he will kill himself."

"WHAT?!" Four voices bellowed. I winced.

"I'm going to find him, then I'll do it. I have to know Rachel will be safe first."  
"Reid," J.J. began. "This is the last thing Rachel would want you to do. If she was here right now-"  
"Well she isn't here, is she J.J.?" I snapped. "I have to get her back. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't."

"So you'll kill yourself instead?" Morgan bellowed. "That's crazy Reid!"

"That's how the Joker's game goes. This isn't about Rachel, or me or any of us. It's about him and what he wants. And right now, he wants to see what I'll do. I'm going to show him."

"Reid, Reid you…You can't-"  
"Morgan, I don't have another choice." I said.

"How are you going to find him in less than half an hour?" J.J. asked.

"I already know where he is."

"How?" Garcia asked.

"I've been there before."

* * *

I was staring at this psychopath, trying to find a way out. Spence couldn't kill anyone, he couldn't. He didn't have it in him to kill. But, if it was for me…I don't really know what he'd do.

"You look nervous," The Joker said, walking toward me. "It's the scars isn't it?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up like I was nothing. I watched the knife he had in his hand carefully, wondering what he could possibly do. "You wanna know how I got 'em?" I only stared at him. I had wondered how those had gotten there with mild curiosity since I had first seen them.

"Come here," He grabbed my face with a purple hand, using the knife to push my hair out of my face with the other. "You know, I had a wife too," He nodded, looking at me like I was a child that didn't fully understand what was going on around me. "Mm, hm. She was beautiful, just like you. You kind of remind me of her actually. She doesn't think I smile enough. That I'm too worrisome. One night we're coming home from a movie and these big guys come out of nowhere. They do this," He gestured to either side of is face, licking one of the scars in the process. "To me. And they do some not so nice things to her too," He paused, letting it sink in for a moment. "They left us alive, laughing while they walked away. I try to go to her, and she can't stand the sight of me!" He looked up, a pained smirk on his face. "She leaves not too long after that. And now, now I see the funny side," He leaned in close to my face. "Now I'm always smiling."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "That's awful." He seemed both puzzled and taken aback.

"Either you're a really good liar or Doc needs to teach you a few lessons when talking to criminals." He said, brow cocked. His tongue shot out to the opposite scar.

"Maybe I have this new thing called a heart," I retorted. "No wonder you're so jacked up." He laughed.

"Jacked up!" He cackled. "Now _that's_ a really bad card joke." I scowled. He pushed my hair out of my face with the knife again, glancing up at the clock behind me.

"You're boy toy better hurry," He said. "Only ten minutes left. And I really don't want to kill something so pretty." At that moment the door burst open.

He looked so angry, so tired, and so scared. "You wanted one of us dead, you got it." He said haggardly. The Joker turned so he and I both were facing him.

"Can I see the proof that you killed one of your good comrades?" He said. Spencer shook his head.

"I didn't kill one of them." Spencer said. I sighed, relieved.

"Well then Doc, how do you plan on getting gorgeous over here back?" Spencer's expression was determined.

"You said a member of the BAU had to die by my hand," He reached into his holster and pulled his gun out. I tried not to scream when he pushed it to his temple.

"You didn't say which one."

"You're bluffing." The Joker challenged. The gun cocked.

"You wish."

"Then do it." Those brown eyes looked into my own. And that's when I saw the tears.

"I love you Rachel."

BANG!

"NOOO!"


	12. Game Over

* * *

--I know the cliffhanger was killing you guys, so I wrote another chapter! Enjoy!--

12

"Then do it."

"I love you Rachel."

BANG!

"NOOO!"

I shut my eyes when I heard the shot. _He did it. Oh God, Spence is dead! Shit, oh god, Spence. Spence no! WHY? WHY?_

"Now let's just hang on a second," The Joker said. "We don't wanna do anything crazy, now do we, Doc?"

"What are you talking about?" Spence said. I opened my eyes. Relief and joy filled my heart when I saw him. He lowered the gun from his temple, and the Joker dropped mine from his hand. He'd fired into the air. That was the noise. Spence was fine. Thank god, Spence was fine! "This is your game. I played by the rules. Isn't this what you wanted?" The Joker laughed.

"Doc, I just wanted to see what you'd _do._ I was waiting to see how far I could make you go. I couldn't get you to kill one of your friends but I pushed you to the point where you'd shoot yourself in the head so she'd live. I mean, c'mon Doc, what makes you think I wouldn't have killed her after you killed yourself?"

"Because that's not the rules of the game. You said you aren't a liar. You said you're a man of your word. I knew you'd let her go. Even though this is your game, you still play by the rules. I knew she'd be safe." Spencer said. He glanced at me every so often, but kept his attention on the Joker at all times. I wanted to run to him and kiss every part of his face I could get a hold of. But I couldn't move. Either I was paralyzed, or the Joker's grip on me was too tight, but I couldn't move a single centimeter. He was alive, Jesus he's alive. That's all that mattered.

"Good assumption, Doc," The Joker stated, proudly almost. "Very good. Now, why didn't I let you kill yourself, hm?"

"You won't kill me, unless I kill you." Spence breathed. The Joker giggled.

"Very good." He said. Spence looked at me again.

"What are you going to do with Rachel?" He asked warily. The Joker laughed again.

"I don't want her," He let go of me. I fell forward, not expecting the lack of support. Spence winced and took a step forward, but stopped. He looked from me to the Joker to me, wondering if it was a trap. I shook my head, telling him to stay put. He looked back at the Joker.

"How did you find out about her in the first place?" He asked.

"Public display of affection," He shook his head scornfully. "Tisk, tisk." There was a pause. I felt so stupid. I'd have to remember next time that when a serial killer has something to do with your boyfriend don't make out on the sidewalk.

"So, what now? What other way do you want to test me? Would you like to see if I'll run through a playground with guns blazing? What? What do you want me to do now?!" He demanded. The Joker laughed and shook his head.

"I'm done, Doc," He said merrily. "I got what I wanted from you." Spence looked confused.

"But, I didn't do what you wanted. You-"  
"How the hell do you know what I wanted from you?" The Joker asked. "I mean, seriously, you may have figured most of it out, Doc, but you don't have everything."

"So…You're letting us both go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Doc, I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what I'd do with one if I caught it!" He licked a scar. "I just do things. You interested me Doc, that's why I made you my car. I caught you, and now, the only thing I see fit to do, is let you go, just like all dogs do." Spencer swallowed hard.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm getting out of here. Too many cops for my taste. I've had my fun, time to go."

"You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?" Spencer asked harshly.

"Yeah," He said bluntly. He walked toward the door, past Spencer, who didn't move. He smiled at me, then looked back at Spencer. "I'll see ya around, Doc. Nice to have you play my game."

And he was gone. Just like that. Like a ghost. Just gone.

"Spence?" I said. He'd been staring at the doorway for at least half an hour now. He turned and looked at me, like he had just remembered I was there.

"Rachel." He rushed over to me, gathering me in his arms and holding tight. I kissed his face -just like I said I would- and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I, I thought you, god I thought…" I stammered. He kissed me back.

"Shh," He said gently. "It's alright. Shh…I'm alright Rachel." I felt tears in my eyes, whether they were relief or fear, I don't know.

"Don't ever, ever do that again." I said. He nodded.

"Mental note, suicide bad," He said, giving me a small smile. I was kissing him still, tears falling from my eyes at the same time. "Shh, Rachel, it's alright. It's over, he's gone." I nodded, leaning into the caressing hand he had on my face.

"He told me how he got the scars." I said quietly. Spence nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He said. I shook my head.

"What kind of person leaves someone like that?" I said. His brows creased.

"He told me about his father doing it, but he didn't say anything after that; did he say something to you?" Now I was confused.

"He told me he and his wife were jumped by a bunch of guys and they did it." I said. Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, there's another one of life's mysteries." He said. I nodded.

"Right under 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?'" I said. He laughed. I grinned. I missed that sound.

"Let's get out of here." He said. I nodded.

"Genius idea Spence." I smiled. He smiled back at me. I saw the weight that had been lifted off of his shoulders, and the relief in his eyes. I kissed him again, glad to have my boyfriend back. Man, it was still really weird to say that.

* * *

For the fourth time in my life, I walked into the station and was mauled by a little blonde woman. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my chest, cutting off any form of air.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!" She exclaimed. "Never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_, do that again!" She said. I nodded.

"Garcia," I coughed. "Oxygen please." She let me go, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said.

"You always are." I sighed, smiling at her.

"Thank god," Rossi said behind me. "I don't what the hell we'd do without you. I was really worried about that."

"I think we should kill him for making us worry like that." Emily said. J.J. nodded.

"Well," Morgan said. "Maybe not kill him."

"Just pretty close." Hotch said. I bit my lip.

"Sorry." I said.

"Just promise there won't be anymore suicide missions." Rossi said. I nodded.

"Deal."

"Better be," Rachel grumbled. "And that goes for all of you." She pointed her index finger around the circle.

"So where'd he go?" J.J. asked. I looked at the ground, shaking my head.

"I don't know," I said. "He disappeared. He said he was done."

"And you believe him?" Morgan asked. I looked up at him.

"What choice do we have?" I asked. He sighed.

"Good point."

"So," Emily began. "Now what?"

"We all take the rest of the day off." Hotch said. Everyone nodded and dispersed, grabbing their coats and heading out the door. I hugged Rachel and sighed. It was over. He was gone. And I had the rest of the day to spend with the most amazing woman in the world. The thought made me a little nervous, but I'm sure I'll get over it in time.

* * *

I walked through the dank streets, sticking to the shadows, keeping my face down in the damp night. Streetlights were my only way of seeing, no stars were visible behind the dense clouds. My surroundings would scare most women into driving faster, locking their doors and placing their purses in their laps, ready to grab the mace if anyone tried anything.

Despite the chill in the air, despite the spittle of rain falling on me, I was ecstatic. I had won. Hopefully Doc knew that.

I wasn't lying when I told him I'd had my fun. I was done. Until the game started again. Until I saw an opportunity to play again, and again. To watch people squirm with uncomfortable angst and fear. To hear the screams again. The game never got old. And for Doc, the game wasn't over. It will never be over. I cackled into the night, fleeing into another dark alley, ready to get ready to play again. I pulled the switchblade out of my pocket, twirling it in my hand, and hummed down the alleyway, giggling every so often. No, the game would never be over. And that's why I had so much fun controlling it. And, Doc was a real fun opponent. Wait 'til he sees what I have next. I laughed again, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed…

**THE**

**END**

--Whoa! Was that cool? Feedback would be deeply appreciated! I want to thank everyone who read and/or gave feedback for this story. I especially want to thank **Toxicbob** for pointing out all of my flaws. I love you man. Thank you everyone! God bless all of you!

**In Memory of Heath Ledger**

**April 4, 1979 - January 22, 2008**

**A performance that can never be duplicated,**

**no matter what the stories say.**


End file.
